My own football team
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun is creating a football soccer team. First two chapters are about creating the team. And from the third training and matches.


Shun wanted to create a football (soccer) team. First, he wanted to make it a boy team, but none of the boys agreed to that. Therefore, he had to make a girl team. First, he went to find Runo and see if she is football material. He got to her home and knocked.

"Come in!" She said.

Shun came in. Runo was resting on the couch and watching the TV.

"Hello Runo! How are you spending your summer holidays?" Shun said.

"Great, watching the world cup is great way to spend your summer holidays." Runo said.

"I want to create a football team, would you like to enter it? Oh, and it is a girl team."

"Well…Ok…"

"Let's go outside. I brought a ball."

Shun and Runo went outside. There was a football field nearby. Shun put the ball down and said:

"Kick the ball to the gates."

Runo kicked the ball. It flew from the center of the field to the gates.

"Wow! Great!" Shun said.

"Ouch, that kind of hurt my foot." Runo said taking off her shoe.

"Well, I didn't say hit the ball too hard." Shun said." You are on the team. Let's go buy clothing for our team.

Runo put her shoe back. Shun helped her to get up and accidentally stepped on Runo's hurt foot.

"OUCH!" She screamed like crazy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

"It is ok…"Runo didn't complain because she knew Shun is not like Dan.

They went to the shopping center. First he bought a white T-Shirt with number 3 on it and blue pants and a pair white sport shoes.

After that Shun and Runo went to find Chan-Lee. When they arrived to her house she was practicing Kong-fu. She agreed to join the team. Shun didn't test her because she was a former member of the school football team.

He had to fly to Russia to recruit Alice. He bought a ticked to Moscow after three days and flew there.

When he was in the city searching for a taxi a group consisting of five people came. They said:

"Narrow eye get out of the city!"

"Why should I?" He asked them.

"Because we want Russia without strangers, we are the National-Bolsheviks" One of them said and whistled. Over a hundred people came out of a building. Shun ran away. He arrived to Alice's mansion. Opened the door and instantly closed it. Alice came and said:

"Hello Shun, what brings you here? You never visit me."

"Hello, no time to explain call the cops!" He said with a worried voice.

"Откройте дверь! (Open the door)"Alice and Shun heard. Alice understood and said:

"Не открою, уходите отсюда.Кто вы вообще? (I won't open the door, go away. Who do you think you are?)

"Мы национал-большевики. (We are the National-Bolsheviks)"

"I'll better call the cops." Alice said and ran to the second floor, Shun followed her. They called the cops. The cops came and there was a battle between them and the National-Bolsheviks. After an hour another group of National-Bolsheviks came. The cops called the army. After four hours the battle was over. Alice and Shun got out of the mansion.

"My garden, my favorite tree! NO!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Alice; they called me narrow eye and attacked." Shun said with guilt.

"It is not your fault. They always destroy my garden. Help me get out of this country! I can't live here anymore! They destroyed my grandfather's lab and now he is in Siberia working for the government. He doesn't even call me!"

"I was going to ask you if you want to join my football team."

"Yes I'll join. It is the only way to leave the country."

"You mean you want to immigrate? No problem, you can go anywhere you want after what happened. C'mon get packing we are going back to USA."

After one day Shun and Alice went to USA. The government gave Alice the permission to live there. Now Shun had to test her. He called her on the field.

"Ok Alice, you know the rules of football. Now your mission is to get through me and kick the ball to the gates."

Alice wanted to get through Shun but she couldn't. Shun tested her gatekeeper skills and she showed awesome results. She got all the balls which Shun threw.

So he found himself a gatekeeper. Now Shun went to hire Julie…

To be continued…


End file.
